Quienes somos ahora
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Esta es continuación de mi historia "Quienes eramos antes" si que paso desde que Ilithyia decidio tomar la mano de Spartacu y seguirlo que tipo de dificultades se encontraron en fin espero que les guste :).
1. Chapter 1

Spartacus le extendió la mano preguntándole si estaba lista ella lo miro como adolescente enamorada, ni siquiera pensaba en que tipo de vida llevarían de ahora en delante de lo único que estaba segura es que realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, ella la joven aristocrática de 24 años siguiendo al esclavo que se convirtió en gladiador para terminar siendo el rebelde más odiado y temido en toda Roma.

Ilithyia tomo su mano con firmeza después de despedirse de quien fueran sus esclavas, Althea le había dicho que ella la seguiría a cualquier parte, pero dada la circunstancia no lo creía adecuado era una mujer libre como Damia y tenia que encontrar su camino, además sabía que Spartacus no vería de buena manera que ella conservara servidumbre así que simplemente camino a su lado cargando en su espalda algunas cosas, el caballo proporcionado por Agron se encargaba de las cosas más pesadas para su viaje, Spartacus compartió unas ultimas palabras de despedida para comenzar la marcha , poco a poco la aldea iba desapareciendo conforme seguían más camino, ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho, el pequeño Albinus iba dormido en los brazos de Ilithyia la cual comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de toda la travesía pasada temerosa de preguntar miraba de reojo a Spartacus su cara mostraba una tranquila seriedad el noto la mirada de la joven y volteo para verla a la cara.

-Vas a seguir mirándome sin preguntar nada? Ilithyia se sonrojo cambiando de lado al pequeño, gotas de sudor había en su bonito rostro

–No es nada… -Si quieres descansar lo haremos.

-Estoy bien.

Spartacus tomo al pequeño de sus brazos posándolo sobre su pecho con su otra mano saco unas cuantas pieles de su cesto de provisiones y le dijo a Ilithyia que tratara de acomodarlos donde hubiera más hierva para que no se sintiera tan duro el piso, ella obedeció rápidamente, cuando Spartacus vio que estaba listo acostó a su pequeño entre las pieles quedando muy arropado.

Ilithyia se sentó al lado del pequeño su cuerpo estaba adolorido, había pasado días tan tensos y llenos de dolor tanto física como emocionalmente que en ese momento que por fin se sentía a salvo su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba un merecido descanso, abrazando sus rodillas escucho decir a Spartacus que juntaría algo de leña y fue cuando ella comenzó a pensar realmente en que nada seria como antes, todo lo que había amado, conocido, disfrutado se había acabado ya nunca tendría comodidades, vestidos hermosos, joyas, nunca disfrutaría de estar en su villa rodeada de la opulencia, o disfrutar de un simple baño sintiendo las manos de sus esclavas tocándola, paso saliva que le supo amarga volteo a ver a su hijo dormía en profundidad que le podría preocupar a él, acariciando sus cabellos entendió la realidad de su situación, tenia que ser realmente toda una mujer ahora, sintió miedo ella era una mujer noble para eso tuvo esclavos, nunca necesito de hacer algo más que verse hermosa, y si Spartacus se decepcionaba de ella, si terminaba por fastidiarlo lo vio acercarse sintió como su cuerpo se ponía rígido a la defensiva, deposito la leña en el piso acomodándola para encenderla, cuando termino y lo hizo sonrió satisfecho –Ahora no pasaremos frio dijo contento.

-Gratitud…

-Pasa algo? -Solo necesitaba descansar.

-Y porque tardaste tanto en decírmelo, has pasado por mucho además tu vida ha dado un giro completamente inesperado…

Ilithyia bufo con ironía –Bueno es lo que tenia que pasar para mantenerlo a salvo dijo a la defensiva. Spartacus sonrió pero no dijo nada, sabia que algo preocupaba a la chica pero lo cierto era que el también estaba cansado, así que prefirió acercarse a ella para rodearla con sus brazos atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo, Spartacus estaba cómodamente recargado en un árbol, tomando una manta pudo cubrir a ambos.

-Trata de dormir que aun tenemos que hablar de que haremos de ahora en adelante le dijo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, Ilithyia se acurruco en su pecho cerrando sus ojos… Despertó con el cuerpo más descansado, aporreado pero había juntado la energía suficiente para continuar la marcha, con mucha flojera abrió lentamente los ojos el sol ya estaba resplandeciente y se pregunto cuanto había dormido de repente se percato de algo importante Spartacus no estaba con ella levantándose sobresaltada no lo vio ni a él ni a su hijo, el caballo se encontraba pastando así que se calmo un poco por supuesto que no la abandonaría otra vez, haciendo unas respiraciones profundas escucho algunas voces relajando su cuerpo se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían y fue cuando los vio a los hablando como si se conocieran desde que el pequeño nació, él pequeño la mira corriendo hacia ella, Ilithyia lo toma en brazos mirando con molestia a Spartacus.

-Quería aliviarse dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ahora sabe como hacer una pequeña letrina.

-Pudiste despertarme.

-Lo hicimos pero no despertabas ya me hacía mamá!

Spartacus sonrió mirando como Ilithyia se avergonzaba –Realmente necesitabas descansar, así que hicimos lo más adecuado dejarte dormir. Ella dejo a su pequeño en el piso y regreso al campamento improvisado, Spartacus saco pan y trozos de carne seca para comer extendiéndoselo Ilithyia lo tomo sin mucho entusiasmo pero o cierto era que tenia hambre, le dio un pequeño mordisco al pan no estaba tan mal pero hubiera preferido que estuviera más suave y la carne más sazonada, Spartacus la miraba divertido ella comenzaba a incomodarse, acaso de burlaba de ella? –Y bien a donde iremos…

-Bueno he pensado en muchos lugares pero solo existe un lugar al que me gustaría regresar con mi familia… Tracia

-Tracia?! -

-Bueno es una opción, si tú tienes un mejor lugar por supuesto que me gustaría escucharlo. Ilithyia se molesto por el tono de sarcasmo de Spartacus

–Sera como tú desees entonces, lo más adecuado es estar lejos de quien quiere matarnos…

-Mamá cuando regresaremos a la villa? Ilithyia miro a su hijo –No regresaremos Albinus…

-Pero porque!

-Porque hombres malos quieren lastimarte a ti y tu mamá.

Albinus se quedo pensativo un momento –Masimus quiere lastimarte mamá?

-Maximus?! Pregunto la joven

-Él quería ser mi papá pero no me gusta, me gustas más tú Lucius. Spartacus se carcajeo –Ese no es mi nombre pequeño, me llamo Spartacus y claro que me gustaría ser tu papá.

-Mamá escuchaste no tendrás que casarte con Masimus.

-Al final parece que siempre seré yo por quien rompas tus compromisos dijo con un tono de egocentrismo.

-Presumes demasiado Tracio de haber tenido la suerte de hacer en una noche lo que mi marido no pudo en tanto tiempo dijo molesta. Spartacus comenzó a reír nuevamente, que bien se sentía y sin importarle si ella quería o no su destino estaba decidido Tracia…


	2. Chapter 2 Frivolidades

**Capitulo 2**

** Frivolidades **

El calor era insoportable el sudor en su cuerpo era molesto, ni pensar en el olor que despedía nunca se había sentido tan sucia como en ese instante a diferencia de ella Spartacus y Albinus parecían muy frescos disfrutando del camino, también se estaba cansando de comer siempre lo mismo, extrañaba los guisos de sus esclavas, higos, fresas y demás frutas exóticas de su villa, Spartacus parecía notar sus incomodidades pero prefería ignorarla lo cual no sabia si la molestaba más de lo que la aliviaba sintiéndose desdichada escucho la palabras de exclamación de Spartacus.

-Tu mamá por fin cambiara esa cara de Gorgona que carga, escuchas eso pequeño un riachuelo dijo riendo.

Ilithyia lo miro con mucha molestia pero no dijo nada, efectivamente a medida que se acercaban el sonido de un riachuelo se escuchaba, cuando Ilithyia lo ve definitivamente su expresión cambia, agua fresca para ese terrible calor, corre hacia el, con sus manos comienza a beber, por fin algo agradable para todo lo que esta pasando, cuando se siente saciada se quita su vestido para lavar su cuerpo utilizando este ultimo para tallar su cuerpo aprovechando para lavarlo también, miraba su piel estaba roja y adolorida por el sol, el agua fría aliviaba el ardor que sentía, comenzó a lavar su cabello notando con horror como es que en sus dedos quedaban muchos de sus largos cabellos, no es que no hubiera pasado antes pero no en esa cantidad, además anteriormente había culpado a sus esclavas por su falta de cuidado, suspiro profundamente y salió del arroyo topándose con Spartacus, quien le tendió una tela seca para que cubriera su cuerpo mientras se secaba su vestido.

-Te sientes mejor?...

-Estoy limpia.

-Supongo que también necesitamos un baño no es así pequeño, Albinus asintió sonriendo, tú deberías descansar un poco. -Acamparemos aquí entonces? -Un par de días, solo hemos parado para dormir y el viaje a Tracia será cansado…

Ilithyia hizo un puchero pero se limito a asentir camino hacia un claro cercano y ella misma comenzó a poner la tienda improvisada, podría no saber nada pero aprendía rápidamente. Tiempo después Spartacus y su hijo lucían limpios y resplandecientes también, el ex gladiador sonrió satisfecho al ver que el campamento estaba casi listo, él solo se encargo de ajustar algunos detalles

–Lo haces cada vez mejor.

-Me crees tan tonta dijo con una ceja levantada.

-Todo lo contrario contesto con ironía.

…

Albinus dormía relajado después del baño refrescante y ellos se sentaron a comer lo ultimo que les quedaba, Ilithyia miro preocupada el cesto de provisiones –Descuida soy un excelente cazador y por aquí encontraremos muchas cosas que comernos, así como setas silvestres y frutos te enseñare como identificar los buenos.

-No se cocinar…

-Bueno mi esposa decía que la cocina era una de mis cualidades yo puedo enseñarte.

Ilithyia soltó un bufido divertida

–Para ser un salvaje tienes cualidades, debiste darle terribles dolores de cabeza…

-Hahahahaha Sura sabía como controlarme.

-Como era?

Spartacus abrió los ojos asombrado Mira solo con escuchar su nombre se molestaba, con Laeta solo hablaba de su perdida así que nunca creyó compartir esa parte de su vida con la mujer que tenia frente a él, dándole otro gran mordisco a su trozo de carne vio como los ojos azules de Ilithyia lo miraban con curiosidad esperando una respuesta, se limito a ser honesto.

-Era la mujer más bella más misteriosa de mi aldea y del mundo, siempre sonriendo iluminando todo a su paso como si fuera el sol mismo, simplemente tenia la cualidad de hacer mejor todo aquello que se topaba en su camino.

Ilithyia paso saliva sintiéndose triste más que celosa, definitivamente no podía competir con eso pero de algo estaba segura él sentía algo por ella, aun no sabia que era pero lo hacia Crassus tenia razón sino lo hiciera no se hubiera tomado la molestia de salvarla o eso creía…

-Es por eso que regresamos a Tracia para cumplir aunque sea una de mis promesas hacia ella.

-Y yo tengo que sufrir todo esto por tu culpa, que los Dioses se amparen de mí y de mi hijo dijo molesta sin pensar.

-Que es lo que quieres entonces regresar para que hagan lo que quieran de ti, acaso lo disfrutaste! Ilithyia lo abofeteo tan fuerte que su mano quedo adolorida.

-Eres un animal! Dijo retirándose.

Spartacus se maldijo–Ilithyia, perdóname…

-Porque? dejaste muy en claro tu punto, se hará lo que tú digas y si tanto te interesa saber no lo disfrute… Spartacus la alcanzo para abrazarla por la espalda

–Mi petición es honesta, perdóname… crees que no se como debes estar sintiéndote, pero lo cierto es que estoy preocupado dijo enterrando su rostro en su cabello, Ilithyia aligero su postura volteando a mirarlo.

-La promesa que le hice a Sura fue que en algún momento dejaría mi espada, que viviría tranquilamente eso es lo único que quiero, vivir con mi familia, pero se como es mi gente, que les diremos cuando te vean a ti, por más que quieras no ocultaras tu orgullo y frivolidad, siempre serás quien eres, pero si puedo enseñarte algunas cosas quizás podremos pasar inadvertidos, si realmente tú conoces un lugar al cual llegar y no estés en peligro ni tu ni Albinus entonces dímelo.

-Sabes que no…

-Entonces más que una orden te lo pido caminaras a mi lado? Ilithyia se abrazo a Spartacus sin decir nada, era muy orgullosa para decir algo, pero su abrazo lo decía todo, el le tomo el rostro para besarla con profundidad sabiendo que su hijo estaba durmiendo la dirigió hasta que su espalda se topo con un árbol desato su vestido, tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo disfrutaba de su desnudez, Ilithyia sentía como la corteza lastimaba su espalda pero no importaba no habían tenido un momento intimo desde que comenzaron su travesía, Spartacus volvió a besarla dejándola sin aire, sus manos disfrutaban de la suavidad de sus pechos endureciendo sus pezones, ella jadeando le quito sus prendas simples tocando su pecho, Spartacus acaricio su sexo con sus dedos humedeciéndola con rapidez, mientras presionaba su miembro en su pierna, Ilithyia gimió al sentir dos dedos de Spartacus dentro de ella lo miro para encontrarse con sus ojos azules llenos de vida, el seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, Spartacus retiro su mano para tomar una de sus piernas y penetrarla, Ilithyia se abrazo a él, ya no había dolor, solo el placer de ser llenada por Spartacus con cada embestida, con cada movimiento el podía sentir como las paredes de Ilithyia se ponían más resbaladizas así que tomando con más firmeza la pierna de la joven comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y profundidad hasta que vio como sus bonitos ojos se ponen en blanco un momento antes de cerrarse con fuerza sintiendo como todo su interior se contrae a su alrededor, Spartacus siente como el cuerpo de Ilithyia pierde firmeza, usando toda su fuerza la sostiene para seguir embistiéndola hasta sentir el mismo como su semilla sale con placentera satisfacción. Sale de su interior jadeante, cansado pero no más que ella puede ver que gotas de sudor resbalan entre sus pechos sentándose en el pasto toma su mano para que haga lo mismo, Ilithyia tiene las mejillas encendidas, a quien le importa que pueda sentir por ella cuando la toma de esa manera piensa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Así es como terminaremos cada discusión dice al fin.

-No tengo queja alguna…

Ilithyia sonríe simplemente como puede ser tan débil ante ese hombre, él podría hacer lo que quiera con ella, estaba segura que Spartacus lo sabia, seguía mirando su rostro aunque tuviera ese horrible cabello seguía siendo atractivo, Spartacus tenia los ojos cerrados recuperando el aire, cuando los abrió de nuevo vio que lo que miraba con chulería, Ilithyia se sonroja cuando es descubierta mirando su miembro, Spartacus se ríe poniéndose serio con rapidez cuando ella extiende sus manos para tocar las cicatrices de su cuerpo, Spartacus no dice nada, Ilithyia sigue tocando con un rostro indescifrable acaso sentía empatía por él?...

-Aun duelen?

-Solo en mi corazón…

-Cumpliremos tu promesa entonces dijo sin más. Spartacus iba a besarla nuevamente cuando escucho la voz de Albinus.

-Mamá!, Spatacus? Ilithyia poniéndose su vestido con rapidez camina hacia su hijo –Acá estamos mi corazón.

-Unos hombres se acercan. Spartacus se viste con rapidez poniéndose en guardia. Como dijo su pequeño se acercaban unos hombres que en total eran cinco, cuando ven el campamento se detienen extrañados.

-Es nuestro dijo Spartacus con autoridad, no buscamos problemas solo estamos de paso. El que parecía ser el líder paso su mirada de Spartacus hacia la mujer tras de él con un pequeño en brazos. Ilithyia le susurra a su pequeño que no hable.

-Es peligroso andar con un pequeño en los bosques.

-Como dije vamos de paso. El hombre se acerco haciendo que Spartacus se posara justo frente a Ilithyia.

-Tranquilo hombre también estamos de paso vamos hacia la república.

-Roma dijo Ilithyia. Spartacus la miro con autoridad –Si señora, Gaius Julio Caesar habla de nuevas políticas y beneficios para todos, así que van en dirección contraria. -Nuestros intereses son distintos entonces dijo aun con autoridad defensiva.

-Como quieran entonces, solo te vuelvo a decir ir solo con una mujer tan hermosa como la tuya y el niño será un problema con los distintos mercenarios que rondan por aquí.

-Ese será mi problema entonces.

-Pero que hijo de puta tan terco dijo el hombre riéndose en fin buen viaje entonces. Cuando los vio marcharse por fin se relajo –Creo que tendremos que continuar cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…


	3. Chapter 3 Cada vez más cerca

**Capitulo 3 **

**Cada vez más cerca **

Ilithyia estaba triste porque venderían a su querido Triante así es como ella había nombrado al caballo que Agron les había dado.

-Te prometo que encontrare un dueño que lo cuide y ame, además nonos caerán mal unas cuantas monedas.

-Lo sé es solo ha sido nuestro único compañero en todo este viaje… Spartacus la tomo en brazos sonriendo cada día Ilithyia lo sorprendía descubriendo tantas facetas en su personalidad que realmente nunca creyó que ella tuviera, entre ellas la compasión y sencillez.

-Además por fin dormiremos bajo techo no era lo que deseabas dejar de sentir rocas y tierra bajo tu cuerpo?

-Yo no dije eso!... -En efecto lo que dijiste realmente es que estabas harta de sentir tan mierda bajo tu cuerpo lo cual fue algo ofensivo por que yo estaba debajo de ti esa noche… Ilithyia se sonrojo viendo como Spartacus se reía de ella, ignorándolo saco una bolsa con bayas para dársela a su querido Triante.

-Hey dame a mí mamá! Ella sonriendo puso un puño de bayas en sus manitas.

-Compraremos comida?

-Compraremos comida no más conejos y serpientes.

-No se que es peor comer lo que cazas o que tu comas lo que yo cocino… Spartacus se sonrió al recordar cuando enseño a Ilithyia a despellejar animales, su cara de asco, sus maldiciones y grandes arcadas, pero allí estaba ella desollando un conejo, quien también había respondido de manera negativa fue Albinus, pero por razón diferente fue error de Spartacus haberlo dejado acariciarlo antes de matarlo, paso un buen rato en consolar al niño y convencerlo que comiera algo. Llegando a la entrada de la ciudad un par de guardias inspeccionaron rigurosamente las bolsas de carga en el caballo encontrando solamente bayas y algo de carne asada aun.

-Algo de valor dijo un guardia.

-Solo mierda bah!, espera encontré algo.

Ilithyia abrió los ojos con espanto al darse cuenta que uno de ellos había sacado una pequeña caja de madera que guardaba el símbolo de oro y gemas de Albinus, adelantándose se los quito de las manos, uno de los guardias la tomo del brazo haciendo que Spartacus lo lanzara lejos sacando su gladius.

-Asqueroso granjero dijo un guardia sacando su arma. Spartacus se da cuenta de su error han llamado mucho la atención así que se deja golpear por lo guardias soltando su espada, Ilithyia entiende lo que esta haciendo así que aprovecha a sacar el contenido de la caja metiendo en ellas las pequeñas flores que Albinus le había dado esa mañana, cuando lo hace corre hacia Spartacus poniendo entre ellos y los guardias.

-Basta grita la joven.

-Malditos campesinos creen que por llevar un arma pueden hacerlo que quieran.

-Pido una disculpa es solo que el contenido es muy preciado para mi, mi esposo solo actuó en defensa mía.

-Pues para ser tu defensor le dimos una paliza, deberías dejarlo y venir con un verdadero hombre dijo tocándole el trasero, lo que hizo a Spartacus enfurecer levantándose y rompiéndole la nariz de un cabezazo…

-Que pasa aquí dijo una voz autoritaria!

-Edil… este hombre se atrevió a levantarnos su arma.

-Y por cual razón?

-Esa mujer oculta algo en esa caja dijo con evidente dolor en su tono…

-Me lo permites dijo mirando a Ilithyia fijamente. Ilithyia titubeante extendió su mano el hombre la miro era una simple caja de madera, cuando la abrió vio que por dentro había flores silvestres.

-Por esto interrumpes la paz en mi ciudad? Por unas tontas flores dijo tirándolas al suelo…

-Señor la mujer lo tomo como si fuera de mucho valor.

-Fueron un regalo de mi hijo contesto Ilithyia disgustada agachándose para recogerlas.

-Cual es tu nombre le pregunto a Spartacus.

-Lucius…

-Y bien de donde vienen?

-Roma dijo sin mentir.

-Bah... todos quieren ir a Roma a conocer las nuevas políticas del Caesar y tu vienes a esta ciudad.

-Las oportunidades brindadas por Caesar no son para todos.

-Dicen que hubo un gran alboroto en la república que el rebelde estaba vivo… Ilithyia enmudeció pero Spartacus se mostro tan tranquilo como siempre –Eso parece realmente nadie lo vio.

-Eso me imagine aun quedan alborotadores por las calles dime tu eres uno de esos le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos fríamente.

-El se atrevió a amenazar y tocar a mi mujer.

-Ya veo dijo mirando a sus guardias con autoridad.

-No deseo problemas, el arma es para defender a mi familia solo quiero encontrar comprador a mi caballo y seguir mi camino.

-Y se puede saber a donde se dirigen?...

-Grecia con la familia de mi mujer, quede en banca rota y no puedo mantenerla…

-Ya veo… el Edil miro a Ilithyia con detenimiento.

-La conozco de alguna parte?

-No lo creo dijo nerviosa.

-En fin no siempre se ven mozas corrientes tan bonitas.

Spartacus pudo ver como la cara dela joven se contorsiono en molestia pero mirándola con autoridad le dijo que soportara.

-En fin puedes pasar una noche aquí nada más, yo comprare tu caballo para asegurarme que tu estancia no se prolongue…

-Como diga. El edil le extendió una pequeña bolsa con monedas solo para tomar al animal e irse por donde vino. Llegaron a una posada fue cuando Spartacus la miro muy molesto…

-Que demonios estabas pensando!

-Yo quise ocultar esto dijo sacando la joya del dobles de su vestido. Spartacus miro la joya, era el emblema de la casa de Ilithyia recordando verlo en el cuello de su hijo.

-Por esto nos arriesgaste?! dijo furioso.

-Es el legado de nuestro hijo!

-Ilithyia nosotros nunca vamos a regresar no lo entiendes…

-Tu lo dijiste nosotros, pero mi hijo podrá elegir que desea en su momento, el tiene todo derecho de llegar a reclamar lo que le pertenece. Spartacus golpeo la pared frustrado aun –Eso no es excusa para la estupidez que cometiste.

-No se peleen se escucho una vocecita llorosa. Spartacus tomo a su hijo en brazos acurrucándolo en su pecho.

-Debes de ser más cuidadosa algo más que estés ocultándome… pregunto aligerando su tono.

-No dijo molesta.

-Bueno pues nuestro objetivo ha sido cumplido partimos mañana temprano estamos a tres días de la costa tomaremos un barco.

-Un barco dijo el niño con exaltación! -Así es hijo mío navegaremos por el mar.

-Yo seré el capitán.

-El mejor y más guapo le contesto Spartacus, pero ahora a comer y dormir.

…

Spartacus llego con unos tazones con comida, el olor hizo que a Ilithyia le sonara la tripa –Traje cordero tu favorito y mira dijo sonriendo…

-Fresas! Grito besándolo, pero como? son muy costosas.

-Bueno digamos que nadie vio cuando las tome, tenemos una tregua entonces.

-Discúlpame te aseguro que no tendré otro descuido igual.

-Bueno… me alegro escucharlo ahora a comer. Spartacus se rio al ver comer a Ilithyia –Que?! Pregunto la joven.

-Que los Dioses me cojan estas perdiendo tus modales moza… Ilithyia le lanzo a la cara un pedazo de pan –Como puedo comer como se debe cuando ni siquiera me proporcionas cubiertos apropiados…

-Ese insolente me dijo moza, como si fuera una puta cualquiera.

-También te dijo bonita dijo sonriendo…

-Si como esos putos sucios.

-Yo me encargue de ellos.

Ilithyia bufo –Por un momento creí que me reconocería.

-Hahahahaha realmente crees que todo mundo tiene que conocerte, el mundo nunca ha girado a tu alrededor…

La joven lo miro con el orgullo ofendido retirándose a la habitación, Spartacus se limito a seguirla con la vista, ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus elevados ideales de grandeza pero si querían seguir con perfil bajo ella tenia que aprender humildad aunque le resultara vergonzoso. Entro a la habitación encontrándola cantando con Albinus lo que parecía canción infantil el niño al verlo entrar corre a abrazarle, Spartacus lo carga sonriendo.

-A ti no te mostré tu sorpresa, sabia que si tela enseñaba no querrías comer dijo mostrándole una pequeña espada de madera, me dijiste que la tuya la dejaste en tu villa.

-Si pero esta me gusta más, me enseñaras!

-Claro dijo besándolo.

-Quieres transformarlo en un bárbaro apestoso como tú?

-Apestoso nos hemos lavado no es así pequeño?

-Si mamá dijo brincando y blandiendo su espada.

Ilithyia sonrio de manera forzada y siguió viendo la calle de la ciudad, mujeres pasaban con hermosos vestidos seguidas de esclavas, hombres vendiendo sus distintas mercancías, niños jugando entre la suciedad riendo –Parece como si no les preocupara vivir al día susurro…

-Claro que lo hacen pero quien no tiene nada aprende a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que te regala cada nuevo día.

-No lo entiendo dijo afligida.

-Lo harás en su momento.

Cuando llego la noche Albinus después de jugar toda la tarde con Spartacus quedo rendido Ilithyia limpiaba su cuerpo con un trapo húmedo cuando siéntela presencia de Spartacus.

-Que?

-Nada me gusta mirarte…

-De verdad te gusto más de esta forma llena de raspones y con la piel tan bronceada?

-Si… luces más real para mí.

-Eres muy extraño.

-Me has dicho extraño, bárbaro, salvaje, apestoso, que más se quedo pensando dime una cosa como es que deseabas a Crixus en tu cama si realmente lo hubieras conocido te darías cuenta que era un terco hijo de puta, él no hubiera soportado tus berrinches de niña un solo segundo y créeme rogarías a tu Dioses Romanos que lo alejaran de ti…

-Y que? tengo que agradecerle a los Dioses que seas tú a quien tengo en mi cama quien es ahora el egocéntrico Tracio.

-Demuestra que puedes resistirte dijo acercándose a ella. Ilithyia jadeo sobre sus labios pasando saliva, Spartacus se burlo al ver a su cuerpo reaccionar tan rápido con su simple presencia, ella lo sentó en una pequeña banca de madera molesta –Eres un bárbaro apestoso Tracio y yo una imbécil que te desea más que la razón dijo montándose en el…

…

Casi tres meses de camino pero valía la pena ahora se encontraban navegando en una pequeña embarcación pesquera directo a las tierras Tracias, para su sorpresa Ilithyia estaba tan emocionada como Albinus –El océano es inmenso, crees que veamos criaturas de mar? Le pregunto con inocencia la joven.

-Criaturas de mar.

-Sirenas dijo Albinus! Spartacus sonrió ante la mirada de expectación de ambos.

-Esperemos que no, podrán ser hermosas pero son de mala suerte dijo el capitán.

-Pero lo que veremos pronto será tierra. -Por fin suspiro Spartacus respirando la brisa marina.

-Feliz pregunto Ilithyia

-Mucho.


	4. Chapter 4 Adaptaciones

Capitulo 4

Adaptaciones

El capitán había dicho que solo faltaba solo un día para llegar a su destino, el viaje fue satisfactorio Ilithyia se enamoro por completo del mar, por su inmensidad, su olor, su belleza, tuvo la suerte de ver una ballena ese día ni siquiera durmió de lo emocionada que estaba, Spartacus estaba sorprendido porque para ser una mujer noble y de mundo como ella se describía realmente no conocía mucho del mundo que la rodeaba o de la vida en si, solo conocía su pequeña idea de el, esa vida de princesa sádica que él había conocido, que ahora parecía muy lejano, Ilithyia parecía no notar sus cambios o se negaba a hacerlo, pero el disfrutaba verla feliz saboreando de la sencillez aun cuando no abandonara esa parte de orgullo en su ser, como esa noche que estaba contenta porque después de bastante tiempo Spartacus le había regalado un nuevo vestido, no era con las telas que ella estaba acostumbrada a lucir pero solo el echo de ser nuevo fue suficiente.

-Te luce muy bien…

-Me faltan algunos accesorios pero es adecuado para mí, el color es muy hermoso.

-Adecuado?

-Sabes que no es lo que acostumbro a usar pero me ha gustado mucho, gratitud…

Spartacus le acaricio la mejilla –Que pasa?

-Nada…

-De nuevo te vas a encerrar, sabes que no te lo preguntare dos veces.

-Tengo miedo.

-Estaremos bien, solo tienes que ser… bueno un poco menos tú.

-A eso me refiero una cosa es decir nuevos nombres, mentir acerca de mi origen pero me llevas a un lugar que no conozco para nada, quieres que deje de ser quien soy!

Spartacus medito las palabras de Ilithyia antes de contestarle –No, quiero que seas la mujer que ha viajado conmigo todo este tiempo, la que no teme ensuciarse, la que sabe valerse por si misma, la que sabe que en algún momento es necesario dejar el orgullo de lado esa eres tú también y no solo la idea que tienes de ti entiendes, Ilithyia la vida va más allá de las riquezas y el estatus, te e visto disfrutar de las simplicidades porque simplemente no lo aceptas?

Ella bajo la mirada pero Spartacus tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos –Estaremos bien, confías en mi?

-Estarás a mi lado?

-Yo dije que una vez que estuviera con mi familia no la alejaría de mis brazos.

-Si…pero tú estarás a mi lado aun cuando te des cuenta que quizás no pueda ser siempre esa mujer que tu deseas.

Spartacus frunció el ceño e Ilithyia entendió el gesto de manera negativa sintiendo como sus ojos azules se le llenaban de lagrimas, se odiaba verse tan vulnerable ante él, sabía que ella no era su esposa perdida, sabia que no era Laeta o aquella joven esclava, diariamente trataba de convencerse que el estaba con ella más allá del honor y obligación, sintiéndose estúpida al sentir como sus lagrimas salían lo dejo allí solo pensando para salir a cubierta, afuera estaba oscuro pero la luna se reflejaba en las olas del mar, ella tenia un mal presentimiento aunque no sabia de que se trataba, pero sobre todo sentía mucho miedo de perderlo para siempre fue entonces cuando se quebró en un llanto inconsolable.

Después de un rato Spartacus salió para encontrarla sentada sobre unas cajas, poniendo una manta sobre sus hombros desnudos se sentó a su lado rodeándola con su fuerte brazo.

-Cuando era gladiador Batiatus me pidió matar al hombre que fui, en un tiempo me funciono porque acepte un destino al cual yo creí que pertenecía después de la muerte de Sura, un hombre que se que ella odiaría tener a su lado, pero se que yo tenia que serlo, yo no te obligare a ser quien no deseas pero dale la oportunidad a esa parte de ti que me hace desear pasar toda una vida contigo dijo rodeándola con ambos brazos.

-Lo hare…

Spartacus la beso de manera tan dulce como nunca antes le habían besado, ni siquiera Gaius en sus mejores momentos lo había echo de esa forma o quizás si, pero en ese momento su corazón estaba con ese hombre que quería que ella intentara ser una mujer a la cual él pudiera amar…

…

Desembarcaron en las tierras Tracias en las costas del mar Egeo Spartacus hizo una respiración muy profunda sintiéndose extraño, pensando en Sura deseando secretamente verla esperando por él tomo fuertemente la mano de Ilithyia mientras con el otro brazo cargaba a su hijo preparándose para lo que su nueva vida le tendría.

…

Caminaron por casi medio día el paisaje realmente era muy hermoso mucha lleno de flores silvestres y vegetación continuaron admirando todo hasta toparse con una aldea a ese punto Ilithyia se sentía muy nerviosa apretando su cuerpo con el de Spartacus.

-Bueno hemos llegado…

-Es aquí donde tú vivías pregunta la joven.

-Mi aldea fue destruida por lo Guetas cuando tu esposo… ya no existe más.

Iithyia paso saliva –Aquí es donde viviremos mamá?

-Así es dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa agradeciendo que la conversación se desviara, continuando su camino una tupida brisa comenzó a mojarlos haciendo sus pasos más rápidos, que enfermara Albinus no era una buena idea aun cuando Spartacus lo había cubierto con una manta, las personas los miraban con desconfianza pero el paso de Spartacus era decidido y autoritario a diferencia de Ilithyia que tropezaba con sus pasos viendo como las miradas hostiles se posaban sobre ellos, incluso las mujeres parecían peligrosas pensó ella.

Un guerrero paro frente a Spartacus impidiéndole el paso su mirada era duro y amenazante.

-Que haces acá forastero.

-No busco problemas solo deseo hablar con el líder de la aldea…

-Para que una mierda como tu querría hablar con mi líder.

-Eso es solo algo que me compete a mi… dijo dando un paso al frente.

-Tienes huevos para ser más bajo de estatura que yo.

-Te sorprendería saber que puedo hacer con mi tamaño.

El hombre lo miro fríamente apretando su mano en la espada Ilithyia estaba apretando mucho a su pequeño Spartacus selo paso cuando se toparon con el hombre el pequeño se retorcía en sus brazos pero ella estaba apunto de desmoronarse por el nerviosismo hasta que el guerrero comenzó a reír desconcertándola por completo.

-Bienvenido hermano hahahahaha, como te llamas? Pregunto extendiendo el brazo en saludo.

-Aetos y mi mujer se llama Damia comento Spartacus mirándola, Ilithyia solo asintió nerviosa.

-Un tracio se reconoce como sea hahahaha ven te llevare con nuestro líder.

Entraron en la tienda un hombre mayor estaba sentado sobre una mesa bebiendo vino y viendo algunos mapas, para su edad aun lucia muy fuerte cuando los miro Ilithyia sintió alivio al ver que su rostro parecía agradable.

-Adelphos dice que quieres hablar conmigo?...

-Si mi nombre es.

-Es Aetos dijo el hombre mayor mirándolo con detenimiento se que eres Tracio pero aun no se que haces en mi territorio.

-Busco un lugar entre ustedes para mi familia y yo…

El hombre se acerco a ellos mirando a Ilithyia con mucho escrutinio –Tu nombre jovencita.

Ilithyia se puso rígida tartamudeando –Da Damia… el hombre puso mucha atención en el acento de la joven pero no dijo nada –el niño?

-Albinus! Dijo el pequeño.

Spartacus dijo una maldición en voz baja.

-Muy bien te daré solo un momento para explicar como es que tu hermosa mujer tiene un acento latino y tu hijo un nombre Romano sino me convences tú eres Tracio sabes cual es nuestro modo de actuar…

Spartacus sabia muy bien, así que tomando aire hablo –Efectivamente vengo de la república, logre escapar después de la rebelión del rebelde, era un esclavo, trabaje en las minas por mucho tiempo hasta que fueron liberadas, viaje por toda Roma y me enamore en un simple burdel, en ese momento Ilithyia lo miro con tanta indignación que el hombre mayor se sonrió.

-Parece que a tu mujer no le parece tu forma de hablar.

-Usted sabe como son las putas cuando son sacadas de su lugar se creen nobles de verdad, dijo nervioso sabiendo que una vez estando solos se ganaría gritos de la rubia.

-Hahahahaha así que escapaste después de la rebelión de ese Spartaco, dime llegaste a conocerlo en persona.

-No realmente… solo pelee unas cuantas batallas después quise seguir mi camino, solo quería regresar a mis tierras.

-Ya veo y de donde eres…

-Vengo de la región de Odrisios los Guetas lo quemaron todo mujeres y niños dijo con un tono de odio en su voz haciendo que Ilithyia se estremeciera recordando aquella vez que él le dijo lo mismo cuando ella había pasado una daga por su pecho, solo quiero una vida tranquila, no más guerra disfrutar de mi hijo trabajare duro doy mi palabra.

-Me entere de esa traición de los Romanos aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, la tristeza de nuestros hermanos muertos sigue en nuestros corazones, te pondré a prueba así que espero no tener ningún problema, pero da un paso el falso y te largaras de inmediato.

-Gratitud dijo Spartacus con una reverencia.

Adelphos te presentara a todos así como las labores que hacemos, por lo que veo traes tus propias provisiones solo te daremos un área para que pongas tu tienda.

Spartacus sonreía con todos realmente después de años se sentía en casa aunque no conociera a nadie la familiaridad lo hacia sentirse tan bien, Ilithyia nunca lo había visto tan feliz incluso Albinus lucia muy adaptado en cambio ella estaba muy rígida viendo como las otras mujeres la miraban con hostilidad.

Con la ayuda de todos lograron levantar una muy buena tienda incluso hubo tiempo para construir una buena cama con pieles, Spartacus estaba satisfecho cuando por fin se despidió de todos para descansar respiro profundo para encontrarse con las maldiciones y reproches de Ilithyia, sorprendiéndose que no fue así la encontró sentada en su nueva cama acariciando el cabello de Albinus arrullándolo el niño cuando ve a su papá se levanta pidiéndole los brazos.

-Parece que te quiere más a ti…

Spartacus la vio triste sentándose a su lado se disculpo por sus palabras anteriores –No pasa nada es mejor que piensen que soy una puta a quien en verdad soy no crees?

-Ilithyia…

-Me alegro que estés feliz de verdad… dijo tratando de disimular su molestia.

-Mejoraran las cosas para ti lo prometo.

Ella asintió lentamente, Spartacus termino de arrullar a su hijo y lo recostó en las pieles –Mañana construiré un lugar para él, así tendremos nuestra intimida dijo besándola.

…

Ilithyia estaba en su villa nuevamente tan hermosa y magnifica como la última vez que estuvo en ella, pero ella estaba desnuda solo tenia un collar en su cuello camino a la estancia principal, se estaba festejando una fiesta, pareciera como si nadie la reconociera solo esta allí como un objeto cuando sucede algo extraño se ve a sí misma como la mujer que fue es cuando lo entiende es aquella fiesta en la que busco el favor de Varinius, ella esta por matar a ese hombre al que torturaron cuando lo ve reconoce quien es.

-Spartacus! Grita ella pero nadie la escucha, tampoco puede moverse solo ve como su otra parte penetra el vientre del hombre con la espada, él la mira con terror y odio es cuando Ilithyia despierta con un grito.

Spartacus se sobresalta al escucharla gritar se incorpora para encontrarla sentada en el borde de la cama improvisada temblando y con su cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frio.

-Fue un sueño le susurra.

Spartacus la abraza ella se relaja posando su cara en su pecho –Todo esta bien aquí estoy le decía amorosamente en su oído, agradecía que Albinus tuviera el sueño tan pesado.

-Gratitud ya estoy bien mintió.

-Quieres hablar?

-Podemos quedarnos así?…

Spartacus la acuno en su regazo hasta el amanecer.

…

No se volvió a hablar de esa noche tampoco había tenido otra pesadilla, lo cual agradecia, que había sido todo eso, realmente le aterraba el significado una delas cosas buenas es que habían creado una división para Albinus pudiendo tenerlas noches para ellos, tener a Spartacus en su interior aligeraba la situación hasta que llego el día en que él le dijo que si quería adaptarse tenia que socializar con su gente así que allí estaba ella entre las mujeres Tracianas curtiendo pieles.

-Mira a quien tenemos acá la puta dela tribu dijo una mujer.

-Basta Adara Contesto la mujer mayor.

-Porque! Lleva aquí un par de meses y apenas se ha dignado a trabajar entre nosotras.

-Sus motivos tendría pero esta aquí que es lo que importa.

-Dime cuando trabajas de puta también te dabas tus lujos?

Ilithyia la miro molesta –Yo no soy ninguna puta… así que te llamas Adara si mi conocimiento no me engaña significa "belleza virginal" algo sobrevalorado para quien se pasa cojiendo con quien se le pone en frente…

La mujer puso una cara de furia Ilithyia sonrió en burla cuando siente como un puñetazo le golpe la cara, Ilithyia cae al suelo Adara aprovecha para subirse sobre ella dándole manotazos, las otras mujeres jóvenes gritan con exaltación, la mujer mayor trata de detenerla pero Adara la lanza lejos de ella, saca una daga de entre su vestido y lo pone en la mejilla de Ilithyia, sus ojos se aterran al sentir el metal, respira con terror –Tu lengua no están floja ahora cierto, que te parecería si arreglo esa cara de la cual estas tan orgullosa? Ilithyia comenzó a llorar cuando un hombre llega a detenerla –Adelphos solloza Ilithyia, la mujer maldice pero le hace una cortada en el brazo, Aldelphos levanta a la mujer aventándola fuertemente.

-Que haces mujer!

-Ella ofendió mi honor!

-Y tú?

-Fue quien comenzó la discusión dijo la anciana.

Aldelphos tomo en brazos a Ilithyia quien sollozaba tratando de impedir que siguiera manando sangre de su herida –Te llevare a tu tienda, e iré en búsqueda de Aetos dijo…

Spartacus llego inmediatamente con Albinus él se lo había llevado a las tierras de labranza el niño comienza a llorar al ver a su mamá lastimada del rostro y llena de sangre, Spartacus siente compasión al verla en ese estado, sabia que ella lo estaba intentando pero parecía que se topara con pared cada día.

Limpiando la herida el mismo la zurció, Ilithyia para ese momento había dejado de sollozar –Perdóname…

-Porque? yo me lo busque contesto secamente.

-Ilithyia mírame.

Cuando lo hizo a Spartacus se le rompió el corazón al ver su rostro amoratado, él sabía lo humillada que debía sentirse, sabía lo importante que era su aspecto para ella.

La abrazo aun así ella no hizo ningún gesto –Gratitud por tu fortaleza, te recompensare todo te lo juro…

-Solo espero que algún día mi hijo pueda reclamar lo que nos pertenece dijo retirándose a su habitación en la tienda…

…

Un par de semanas después Ilithyia estaba cortando naranjas para la aldea aunque elincidente había quedado atrás seguía habiendo roces ella trataba de no toparse con con ninguna mujer que la viera de manera hostil les tenia terror para su mala suerte se topa con Adara.

-Lastima que la cicatriz no haya sido en tu hermoso rostro.

Ilithyia se pone rígida un escalofrió sube por su espalda –No busco problemas dijo con una hilo de voz.

La joven camina hacia ella Ilithyia retrocede tropezando con una roca cayendo de trasero, asustando una serpiente que sisea y muerde en el tobillo a Adara esta grita brincando sobre un pie apretando fuertemente la herida cayendo al suelo, el dolor es terrible haciéndola gritar Ilithyia reacciona con rapidez tomando el cuchillos con el cual cortaba las naranjas del árbol se acerca a la joven.

-Puta cobarde solo así podrías matarme! Grita gimiendo de dolor.

-Sacare el veneno estúpida…

Ilithyia corta donde la serpiente la mordió y comienza a chupar y escupir una y otra vez cuando cree que lo ha sacado todo busca entre las hiervas hasta que encuentra las que Spartacus una vez le dijo que servían para heridas infecciosas masticándolas un momento y poniéndola pasta en la herida, el sudor envolvía a la joven hasta que se desvaneció.

Adara despierta con fiebre pero viva la vieja Erasma cambiaba los trapos húmedos en su frente –Donde e encuentro.

-En la tienda de tu padre descansando gracias a Damia lograste vivir…

Ilithyia la mira sin emoción alguna.

-Ni creas que te debo nada.

-Quizás debí dejarte morir dijo retirándose.

-Espera, gratitud…

Y así fue como Ilithyia se hizo de un lugar entre esos salvajes, nunca pensó que todo lo que Spartacus le enseño realmente lo utilizara en algo ahora estaba orgullosa de si misma y lo mejor de todo que se había echo de una gran amiga.

Paso un año Albinus crecía rápidamente parecía más grande delos cinco años que tenia todo parecía ligero y normal hasta que fueron reconocidos, era lógico que hubiera más Tracios éntrelos rebeldes, pero Spartacus maldijo su suerte al ver que pertenecieran a la misma aldea y alrededores.

-La puta del pretor es tu mujer?!...

-Romana!

Ya no podían ocultarse él era Spartacus ella Ilithyia su vida cambiaría fue cuando Ilithyia comenzaba a entender sus pesadillas las cuales habían regresado…


	5. Chapter 5 Quédate a mi lado

Capitulo 5

Quédate a mi lado

Las cosas se habían complicado para ambos, si bien muchos no tenían ni idea de quien era Ilithyia el saber que era la joven noble esposa de aquel pretor que fue vencido en el Vesubio por el hombre que ahora seguía como su mujer el cual era el mismo Spartaco era desconcertante, había opiniones ambivalentes unos decían que tenían a una leyenda entre ellos ninguna otra tribu les haría frente mientras otros esteban seguros que se trataba de una maldición, lo cierto era que Spartacus se negó a tomar su espada nuevamente –Solo quiero una vida tranquila les dijo, perdiendo el favor de muchos de los miembros, realmente no le importaba si los dejaban en paz.

-Es un maldito cobarde no solo perdió la guerra sino que mete su verga en esa mierda Romana dijeron.

A esas alturas no le interesaba lo que la gente creyera de él pero que se metieran con su familia era otra cosa, Ilithyia ya había recibido los suficientes insultos para que unos idiotas que no la conocían como él lo hicieran, no fueron nada contra el ex gladiador basura Traciana se rio solo de pensarlo ni siquiera recordaba haberlos visto, pero como podría eran muchos y solo un Spartacus…

Los dejaron quedarse, aunque las jornadas de trabajo eran más duras, querían obligarlo a tomar la espada nuevamente, pero no lo haría prefería llegar molido cada noche con su familia, que estar lejos de Albinus e Iithyia.

…

Por otro lado Ilithyia agradeció a los Dioses que el hecho que descubrieran su verdadera identidad no cambiara su relación con las mujeres de la aldea, había pasado por mucho para que se fuera todo a la mierda, por el contrario las más jóvenes pensaban que era muy romántico ver a la joven noble huir con el rebelde, si realmente supieran pensaba como paso entenderían que no tenia nada de romántico era lo único bueno de estar en ese maldito lugar, desde que habían descubierto quien eran sus sueño se repetía ella matando a Spartacus, sin poderlo evitar se despertaba sobresaltada, Spartacus se había cansado de preguntar si estaba bien así que prefería seguir durmiendo e ignorarla que insistir, honestamente eso le alegraba más a ella porque lo único que quería era irse de allí, quitarse esa sensación interior de que algo no estaba bien o quizás era el intenso frio del invierno que había comenzado, no negaba que las tierras Tracias lucían muy bellas con los mantos blancos que cubrían sus prados, Albinus disfrutaba mucho de jugar en la nieve como esa tarde que se divertía con otros niños lanzándose bolas de nieve, como siempre el se adaptaba más rápido que ella, pareciera como si el clima no le afectara en mucho, en cambio ella temblaba como una hoja visualizo a Spartacus caminando cubierto con una gruesa piel y el cabello lleno de escarcha.

-Disfrutando del paisaje.

-Más bien cuidando a tu hijo dijo notando como aparecía un nubecilla blanca al hablar.

-Deberías dejarlo sabes que no le pasara nada.

-Eso díselo a quienes molesta saber quien es su madre.

Spartacus no dijo nada pero observo que estaba temblando bajo la manta –Luces preciosa…

-Ahora me adulas dijo con ironía.

-Digo la verdad si un clima define toda tu belleza es este.

-Podemos seguir esta conversación adentro su voz tenia un tono de impaciencia.

-Bien Albinus vamos esta haciendo frio y pronto será la hora de cenar.

-Papá yo puedo llegar solo dame un momento más dijo el niño.

-Bien pero solo un momento.

-Gratitud dijo el pequeño.

-No le pasara nada le dijo a Ilithyia que lo miro con reproche…

Cuando entraron Spartacus encendió un fuego la calidez se extendió rápidamente estaba muy cansado, sabia que darle más trabajo era a propósito pero había soportado peores cosas, Ilithyia comenzó a calentar el estofado cuando dejo la tarea se sentó frente a él.

-Ese ritmo acabara contigo.

-Estoy bien deja que me preocupe de eso a mi…

-Porque simplemente no nos vamos?

-Ilithyia estamos en medio del invierno sin importar que unos cuantos idiotas quieran sacarnos no lo harán, Albinus es feliz, yo estoy satisfecho y tu bueno has logrado ganarte un lugar seria mucho trabajo comenzar en otro lugar desde cero…

Ella no supo que decir, bajo la mirada con un notorio ceño entre sus ojos sabiendo que seria inútil esa conversación se limito a terminar la cena, cuando termino llego su pequeño con las mejillas coloradas del frio pero con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Papá hicimos guerreros de nieve el mío fue el mejor!

-De verdad?

-Si mañana haremos un fuerte y jugaremos a la guerra.

-Absolutamente no.

-Mamá…!

-Puedes lastimarte.

El niño rodo los ojos con fastidio y miro a su papá, Spartacus hizo un asentimiento –Prometo tener mucho cuidado dijo con molestia.

-Has lo que quieras, eres igual de terco a tu papá eso pasa cuando llevas sangre de barbaros…

-Eso es verdad tenemos sangre de barbaros?

-Llevas sangre de guerrero eso te puedo asegurar hijo mio.

-Basta que es hora de cenar ambos sonrieron tomando sus cuencos con estofado y un pedazo de pan.

-Mamá ahora si esta delicioso!

Ilithyia miro a su hijo ofendida unos momentos pero Spartacus aligero el comentario –Definitivamente me has superado.

….

Ella esta en su tienda pero viste con un hermoso vestido de seda color verde su favorito, lleva joyas, perfume, su cabello esta hermosamente arreglado por un momento se siente bien, feliz, es cuando su tu Vibius aparace tras ella.

-Si quieres regresar tienes que deshacerte de estorbo, no más vergüenzas a nuestra familia hazlo.

Ella sabe de que habla aprieta el mango de la daga con firmeza con sus finos dedos se acerca a la figura durmiendo plácidamente sin sonido alguno ella degolla al hombre no sin antes recibir esa mirada de odio, fue fácil la daga estaba tan afilada que fue como partir pan, sabe que ha hecho mal, se da cuenta que es un sueño, pero no puede despertar.

-Falta uno…

-No susurra con dolor.

-Es lo que necesitas para regresar a tu vida con los tuyos.

-No quiero…

-Hazlo!

Ilithyia no entiende pero lo hará quita la manta de piel el cuerpo inocente de su hijo aparece Ilithyia lo apuñalada sin piedad.

….

Un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta, incluso Albinus corre para ver que sucede, Spartacus no puede despertarla tiene las pupilas dilatadas, su cuerpo esta frio, su cuerpo tiembla, el niño dice su nombre pero ella no reacciona, sigue gritando.

-Ilithyia es un sueño! Mírame! dice tomando su rostro obligándola a mirar.

Cuando por fin toma control de su persona siente una nausea terrible y vomita, su cuerpo desnudo esta sudado Spartacus la acuna en su pecho, ella esta llorando –Dime que pasa, como puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices.

-Mamá que tienes dice Albinus con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí, nosotros tres como antes dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

Spartacus vio la inmensa pena en sus ojos –Que termine el invierno y nos iremos esta bien.

Ella asintió –lo siento.

-Has hecho más de lo que pedí no necesito nada más que a ustedes dos que dices Albinus.

-No quiero ver a mi mamá triste.

Ilithyia le permitió que se acurrucara a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente como pudo hacer eso sabia que era un sueño pero como se atrevió a pensarlo siquiera comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Spartacus se acurruco junto a ella tratando de consolarla, esa noche ninguno de los tres durmió.

…

Ilithyia le dijo que no recordaba el sueño Spartacus sabia que mentía pero si ella decía que él era un terco ella era peor que una mula.

Al día siguiente no se presento a las actividades con las otras mujeres así que Adara llego a visitarla.

-Hey Romana dicen que nuevamente espantaste a todos con tus gritos anoche.

Ella la miro con angustia.

-Vaya realmente luces enferma.

-No tengo tiempo para tus burlas.

-Solo vine a saber como estabas pero si la estúpida princesa esta soñando con su gran villa y herencia de mierda…

-Adara discúlpame yo e tenido sueños terribles.

-Suelta tu lengua.

-No puedo.

-Estúpida…

-No lo entiendes.

-Entonces ayúdame no todas somos tan listas como tú.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Bien.

-Promételo…

-Bien te lo prometo.

-He soñado que asesino a Spartacus y a mi hijo, a sangre fría, creo que incluso lo disfrute dijo estremecida del miedo.

-Y que piensas que significa.

-Yo no quiero ser esa mujer dijo más para si misma, ella me persigue, quiere esa vida a la que ya no pertenezco pero si no puedo detenerla.

-De que hablas? Dijo asustada a joven.

-Que mi pasado me persigue no soy la mujer que cree Spartacus o mi hijo yo… no pudo terminar de hablar cuando otra nausea la abordo devolviendo el desayuno.

-Estas bien?

-Llevo varios días con nauseas pero solo desde anoche sin poder detener alimento.

La joven la miro con extrañeza –Ilithyia hace cuanto que no sangras?

Ilithyia abrió sus ojos como platos había estado tan preocupada en sus sueños, su malestar que no se había dado cuenta que no había tenido un sangrado menstrual.

-Creo que deberías ir con la vieja Erasma…

…

Ilithyia sentía incomodidad al sentir que la mujer mayor la tocara pero cuando termino la miro con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Felicidades niña estas embarazada aproximadamente casi dos meses.

Ilithyia se llevo sus manos a su vientre acariciándolo, nuevamente había vida en ella sintió felicidad infinita, que diría Spartacus, entonces sintió miedo si sus sueños hablaban de eso que clase de ser llevaba en el vientre soltando el aire sintió un mareo.

-Ten toma esto y descansa.

-Yo la llevare…

….

Spartacus llego extrañado de no encontrarse a Ilithyia cuidando a su hijo se preocupo al encontrarla en cama.

-Te sientes bien dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-Tengo que decirte algo dijo con angustia.

-Habla…

-Espero un niño.

-Un niño?!

-Estoy embarazada dijo exasperada.

Spartacus soltó el aire y una gran y hermosa sonrisa dibujo su rostro la beso apasionadamente sin dejarla tomar aire, cuando termino el beso para respirar llevo su mano a su vientre –Es la noticia más bella que pudiste darme.

-En verdad?

-Si creías que no me gustaría, Albinus crece rápido y si yo pudiera llenarte de hijos ya lo hubiera echo dijo riendo, tu no lo deseas pregunto al ver e poco entusiasmo de Ilithyia.

-Si, es solo que eso retrasa nuestra partida…

-O quizás sea una señal de brindarle una oportunidad a este lugar.

-Pero…

-No te arriesgare a viajar con un niño en tu interior.

-Niño?

-Bueno o niña no importa es nuestro dijo rascándose la nariz tú que deseas?

-Niña dijo relajándose.

-Sería lo justo, mira quien llego Albinus tu madre y yo tenemos hermosas noticias.

-Si?

-Pronto tendrás un hermano o hermana…

-Seré el hermano mayor?

-Así joven guerrero.

El niño sonrió y lleno de besos a su madre a pesar de sentirse querida el miedo seguía dentro de ella…

…..

Spartacus se sentía tan ligero y feliz definitivamente Sura estaba bendiciendo su vida, sabia que ella lo esperaba en la otra vida, pero agradecía que le permitiera vivir, se sentía pleno, descansado nada podría quitarle lo que tenia o eso creía…

Paso el tercer mes Ilithyia lucia un pequeño pero hermoso vientre Spartacus cada vez que se iba se hincaba para besarlo, él le daba fuerzas, se dijo a si misma que solo eran sueños, no se dejaría vencer por su maldad, era feliz, no quería lujos, solo estar con su familia pero llego el día fatídico y todo comenzó por la una simple pregunta.

-No hemos hablado del nombre.

-Es verdad.

-Tu elegiste creo que es justo que me toque a mi.

-Pobre de mi hijo no nacido, que clase de nombre le pondrías Tracio.

-Si es niña por supuesto el de Sura…

Ilithyia achico los ojos meditando la petición ella sabia que nunca escaparía de la sombra de esa mujer –Me parece razonable…

-Razonable?...

-Que quieres Tracio que brinque de emoción porque una hija mía lleve el nombre de tu esposa.

-Un hijo mío lleva el nombre de tu padre…

Ella lo miro con disgusto -Y bien?

-Que?

-Si es niño…

-Otro varón hahahahaha acabaremos contigo si somos tres hombres.

Ilithyia soltó su bufido característico.

-Solo existe un nombre que yo le pondría a un hijo mío.

La mujer lo miro con miedo n sabia que diría pero algo en ese momento se rompería entre los dos.

-Varro…

Ilithyia soltó un jadeo su cara fue de completo pánico ella pudo observar el dolor, amargura y tristeza de Spartacus.

-Es mi forma de honrar a quien fue un hermano para mi, una forma de tratar de quitar la sangre de mis manos, pedir su perdón…

-No, él no, todos menos ese nombre dijo ella.

Spartacus se extraño con la respuesta vio la mirada de angustia de Ilithyia –Porque?

-No me siento bien dijo sintiendo esa nausea que hacia que el contenido de su estomago se volcara de golpe…

….

Ilithyia se excuso sintiéndose mal, pero sabia que tarde temprano Spartacus sabría la verdad fue cuando comprendió su sueño, ella no podía escapar de su pasado mucho menos de quien era levantándose lo encontró sentado su expresión era fría, sus ojos eran los del hombre que trajo la lluvia.

-No me has contestado porque?...

-Spartacus dijo con un hilo de vos.

El formo en sus labios una mueca de dolor –Dime tuviste algo que ver con muerte susurro.

-Yo no soy esa persona, e cambiado, yo…

Spartacus le tapo la boca como otras veces lo hizo a diferencia que esta vez si la estaba lastimando –Sabes lo que sentí cuando lo mate, él confió en mí y por ti murió un buen hombre.

Ilithyia gemía de dolor su quijada estaba por desencajarse su mirada era puro terror, Spartacus la dirigió hasta la habitación la tiro sobre la cama, el se quito la subligaria y le arranco el vestido.

-No grito cubriéndose.

-Desde cuando no lo deseas puta es para lo único que sirves! dijo separando sus piernas.

Ilithyia grito de dolor al sentir el miembro de Spartacus de manera tan violenta.

-No! tu no dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Spartacus la toma del cuello cuando entra Albinus y ve la imagen, el niño se lanza contra su padre pero Spartacus lo avienta lejos.

-PAPÁ QUE HACES!

Spartacus mira a su hijo en el suelo llorando en confusión mira a Ilithyia intentando respirar con sangre saliendo de su nariz llorando desconsoladamente.

Se incorpora para ponerse sus ropas e irse sin mirar atrás.

Ilithyia se hace un ovillo llorando desconsoladamente el niño no entiende nada pero se acerca a tratar de consolar a su mamá…

-Ilithyia no puedes hacer eso estas idiota o que!

-Adara no lo entiendes el no regresara, no se fue a pelear busca su muerte por mi culpa.

-Pero morirás antes de encontrarlos.

-Si alguien merece morir soy yo... por favor cuida de Albinus.

El niño tenia una cara de enojo y tristeza –Te regresare a tu padre, él te ama, te juro hijo mío que lo que paso fue culpa mía…

El niño no la miro solo dio media vuelta para entrar a la tienda Ilithyia lo miro con angustia poniéndose la capa abrigadora.

-Ilithyia por lo menos deja que alguien te acompañe.

-No arriesgare la vida de nadie con esta tormenta, se que lo encontrare y también se quizás no regrese cuida a mi hijo por favor ambas jóvenes comenzaron a llorar, desde el incidente Albinus no era el mismo niño alegre, se había retraído en si mismo lleno de amargura, así que ella se prometió regresarle que lo quito.

…

Spartacus salió dela tienda sintiéndose un bastardo no era ese tipo de hombre, aun así ella se merecía eso y más, pero no la mataría había aprendido a quererla y se sentía un completo idiota, no tenia cara para ver a su hijo sintió asco de si mismo, de ella tenia que irse de allí fue cuando acepto ir a pelear nuevamente.

Ese día era el más frio la nieve no os dejaba ver y e campamento estaba enterrado en un manto blanco el moriría en esa batalla, no tenia nada, no le quitaría al niño, por mas odio que sentía por ella también la quería el viaje juntos no fue en vano.

-Que putas es eso dijo un hombre.

-Parece una persona.

-Con esta tormenta identifícate.

La figura caminaba trabajosamente cuando se desplomo en la nieve un hombre va a su encuentro –Ilithyia?!

-Spartacus!, Spartacus!

Spartacus sale con molestia de su tienda cuando ve a Adelphos cargando el cuerpo congelado de Ilithyia corre a su encuentro sus labios están partidos del frio, sus mejillas rojas, tiene lagrimas y mocos congelados ella lo mira.

-Le prometiste no luchar más, dijo tiritando los dientes… Albinus te necesita, yo te necesito fue cuando Spartacus la tomo en brazos llorando amargamente.

…

-Si sobrevive a la fiebre será un milagro dijo la anciana…

-Mamá despierta, perdóname por no despedirme de ti mamá…

Adara tomo al niño y se lo llevo dejando a Spartacus cuidando de ella, le acariciaba el rostro palido, aunque la hubieran bañado la fiebre no bajaba, había perdió al bebé como consecuencia de su travesia, sabiéndose que no era hombre de plegarias rezo toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormido en la silla despertándose sobresaltado ve a Sura tocando la frente de Ilithyia, le sonríe y cuando se acerca a él y siente su tacto despierta gritando su nombre buscándola pero la mano que sintió era la de Ilithyia…

-Perdóname por no ser quien tu deseas dijo con dificultad.

Spartacus la tomo en brazos y comenzó a gritar –Desperto!

La anciana llego rápidamente –Definitivamente es un milagro niña dijo revisándola.

-Albinus? Pregunto en el pecho de Spartacus.

-En un momento estará contigo… dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Spartacus…

-Basta solo dame tiempo para pensar si, cumpliré mi promesa pero necesito tiempo…

….

Ilithyia sabia que había roto algo jamás volvería a unirse lo veía tan triste y distante que ella no podía ver como se desmoronaba el hombre a quien amaba, tocándose su vientre vacio y limpiando sus lagrimas se dirigió a donde estaba sentado viendo nada en particular.

-Compartiría una palabras contigo?

Spartacus asintió levemente.

-No tengo nada que darte para compensar lo que hice, nunca supe el valor de una persona hasta que decidí seguirte, yo solo puedo darte mi persona, quieres lastimarme, matarme que me largue lejos? Háblame hare lo que tu quieras decía con amargura.

-No voy a lastimarte Ilithyia tampoco voy a matarte, nos hemos hecho mucho daño para seguir por ese camino.

-Bueno ya habías dicho que mi vida carece de valor, entonces creo que esta decidido.

-Dejarías a Albinus conmigo.

-Solo quiero que seas tú nuevamente, si eso se requiere me iré lejos.

-Eres una tonta dijo tomándola en brazos, crees que permitiría que te fuerzas de mi lado si tu eres una imbécil que me desea más allá de la razón yo te amo más allá del odio y te perdono…

Ilithyia dio un grito de dolor llorando en sus brazos –Te pedí tiempo, no que te fueras, porque así como tu lo mataste la culpa también fue mía.

-No…

-Yo tenia la espada, yo lo mire a los ojos y preferí vivir a morir a su lado.

-Basta…

-Si vas a culparte entonces déjame cargar con la mitad mi, te amo y te perdono la pregunta es me perdonaras tu a mi?

-Tu no has hecho nada dijo sollozando.

-Lo hice antes de marcharme, no solo te lastime, lastime a nuestro hijo, perdimos a nuestro bebe me perdonaras por todo eso?

Ilihyia lo miro a los ojos –Te amo…


	6. Chapter 6 Rebeldía

Capitulo 6

Rebeldía

Después de dos años tratando de reintegrarse como familia lo cual no fue fácil pudieron salir adelante de nuevo, Spartacus tratando de ser el hombre que realmente mereciera todo lo que tenia e Ilithyia aceptando y siendo ser una mujer por completo diferente, la perdida del bebé los había dejado vacios, seguían intentándolo pero por alguna razón no podían, Ilithyia había tomado de todo, la habían revisado solo para que le dijeran que no había nada de malo en ella, que si no había sembrado la semilla era por obra de los Dioses, eso no la animaba para nada solo indicaba que estaba maldita y marchita como Lucretia, estaba pagando por sus pecados lo sabía Spartacus le decía que tuviera paciencia los Dioses no tenían que regir su vida, que se perdonara y si realmente no podían aun tenían un hijo del que encargarse, el pequeño Albinus el cual desde ese día trágico maduro de prisa, ya no era tan alegre como de costumbre se la pasaba pensativo, fue una sorpresa para Spartacus cuando le pidió que lo enseñara a leer, aprendiendo rápidamente ahora ya casi no se juntaba con los jóvenes de su edad, prefería escuchar las historias de batallas con los hombres de la aldea, leer en los prados y meterse en problemas…

Ilithyia miraba a su hijo con detenimiento tenia ocho años pero ya era más alto que los otros jóvenes además que bastante atractivo, su pelo rubio enmarañado, ojos azules y ese rostro que cada día perdía los rasgos infantiles.

-Que tanto me miras madre dijo molesto.

-Ahora no puedo mirarte?

-Me incomoda o quieres decirme algo…

-No, solo me gusta hacerlo quiso tocarle el rostro pero el chico desprecio el gesto.

-Ya no soy un niño me avergüenzas…

-Y desde cuando eres todo un hombre dijo divertida.

-Vas a darme un sermón nuevamente?

-Parece que de nuevo los Dioses tendrán que esconderse con tu mal humor solo quiero tener una conversación contigo, no quiero darte sermones esta bien.

-De que quieres hablar contesto secamente y con impaciencia.

Ilithyia observo su impaciencia dándose por vencida –Bien… solo déjame abrazarte entonces.

El jovencito se levanto resignado Ilithyia lo envolvió con sus brazos –Te amo… Albinus se movió incomodo –Y bien?

-Que?

-Tu me amas?

-Mamá porque me preguntas esas cosas, son para mujeres nada más, yo soy un guerrero!

-Bueno hace mucho que no me dices que me quieres a menos que te lo pida.

-Entonces no me lo pidas dijo soltándose de su abrazo.

Ilithyia lo miro lastimada pero no quería alejarlo más de ella, le había preguntado ya tantas veces si algo le molestaba que ella estaba cansada de la misma respuesta, "no" lo vio tomar uno de sus libros y salir de la tienda.

Suspirando se dedico a terminar las labores que tenia por hacer esperando la llegada de Spartacus cuando lo hizo la tomo por sorpresa abrazándola pro la espalda.

-Te asuste?

-Solo estaba distraída.

-Luces decaída.

-Albinus que no me permite acercarme.

-Ya esta creciendo dale tiempo sabíamos que pronto dejaría de ser nuestro pequeño.

-Lo se, pero es tan seo conmigo, me contesta con molestia tengo que forzarlo a que muestre algo de afecto.

-Hablare con él.

Ilithyia se acerco a besarlo larga y profundamente –Gratitud…

…

Albinus disfrutaba de leer todos esos libros y pergaminos que hablaban de las batallas Tracias incluso había conseguido que Adelphos le proporcionara algunos textos griegos, le ayudaba a distraerse de las habladurías de los otros jóvenes, prefería meterse en pleitos que ir como cobarde a contarle a su padre lo que se hablaba de ellos.

Estaba molesto con sus padres, por las mentiras por actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, a pesar de que trataron de hablar con él se negó, sentía nauseas de solo pensar en esa situación, como pudo hacer eso y ella como es que lo perdonaba, "todo fue mi culpa" recordó que le dijo su mamá, eso quería decir que lo que se decía de ella era verdad lanzando el libro lejos se acostó en la hierva mirando pasar las nubes…

-Parece que te aburrió el libro…

-Como me encontraste?

-Soy tú papá…

Spartacus se recostó a su lado cerrando los ojos limitándose a disfrutar del día.

-Mi mamá te mando?

-Si, pero si tu no deseas hablar no lo hagas lo único que te puedo decir es que te extraña.

-Vivo con ella.

-Es verdad, pero eso no significa que ella se sienta acompañada.

El jovencito respiro hondo pero no contesto –Dale una oportunidad, deja de preocuparla, créeme el camino que estas tomando yo lo viví, los pleitos callejeros…

-Tú no eres mi papá para que me digas todo esto dijo incorporándose y desapareciendo de la vista de Spartacus.

-Era más fácil cuando solo pensaba en la guerra se dijo Spartacus…

…..

El jovencito llego echando chispas entre su grupo de amigos, los pocos que tenia eran leales y divertidos.

-Miren quien esta aquí el hijo de la puta Romana.

Albinus se enfureció –El bebé se enojo hahahahaha dicen que tu mamá se humedece con cualquiera.

Lanzándose con un gruñido Albinus comenzó a darle de puñetazos al otro joven hasta que llegaron otros dos a golpearlo haciéndose todo un desorden, terminaron por separarlos el niño de ocho años tenia un ojo morado y el labio sangrante pero sonrió al ver que su contrincante había perdido un diente dio media vuelta para irse con sus amigos, ya tendría un nuevo sermón de su mamá…

…

Ilithyia hablaba exasperada tratando de que su hijo la dejara atender sus heridas –Tú papá tendrá que hablar contigo!

-El no es nadie para decirme algo, solo llego a nuestra casa y te llevo a la cama como la puta que dicen que eres.

Ilithyia al escuchar eso lo abofeteo, si un golpe de los que recibió ese día le dolió fue ese, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, nunca lo había golpeado.

-Albinus…

-No me toques! Salió corriendo avergonzado al sentir como es que lloraba como si fuera un bebé.

Cuando Spartacus llego Ilithyia le conto lo sucedido.

-Creo que es tiempo de hablar con él…

-Ya me odia no creo perder más.

-No tiene porque saber exactamente todo lo que paso esta bien déjamelo a mí, tú quédate aquí y prometo volver con él.

…..

Lo encontró llorando en el mismo prado –No quiero hablar con nadie, tampoco volveré Adelphos me dejara quedarme con él si se lo pido dijo sorbiéndose el moco.

-Yo vine a hablar contigo, si me escuchas ya tomaras una decisión esta bien?

No hubo respuesta así que Spartacus no lo tomo como negativa.

-Como bien sabes yo naci entre esta gente, crecí, pelee, me metí en problemas como tú, aunque a mi nunca me daban esas palizas como la que parece que te dieron, Albinus no pudo resistirse a sonreír aun sin mirarlo… me enamore, hasta que llego un hombre Romano a pedir ayuda a nuestro ejercito para ahuyentar Guetas, fui traicionado por él perdiendo mi libertad junto a la mujer que amaba, Albinus miro a su padre más interesado, Spartacus miraba con tristeza un punto indefinido, fue cuando llegue a Capua condenado a la diversión de otros como Gladiador, allí conocí a tu mamá tan esplendida y hermosa aunque debo decir que era un dolor en el culo más que ahora, ambos comenzaron a reír, era la esposa de ese hombre pero se notaba que ella no lo amaba.

-Así que es verdad entonces tú no eres mi papá dijo triste.

-Creí que no hablarías, déjame continuar y saca tus conclusiones sucedieron ciertas cosas que supongo no deseas escuchar entre tu mamá y yo dijo mirándolo con picardía.

-No!, ya es horrible escucharlos por la noche mostrando cara de desagrado.

-Hahahahahaha creí que tenías el sueño pesado, ya veo que creces rápido, bueno yo odiaba a toda esa gente, creen que una vida vale unas monedas, hice cosas de cuales no me enorgullezco, mis manos están manchadas de gente inocente pero así es la guerra hijo mío.

-Quisiste matar a mi mamá, aun cuando tú y ella bueno ya sabes…

-Hubo un momento, pero como te dije en aquel entonces ella era un dolor en el culo, no la volví a ver hasta que vi su vientre abultado y me dijo que tú eras hijo mío, yo del rebelde más odiado, un sucio esclavo, imagínate como llego a sentirse tu madre por eso, saber que tipo de carga tenia en su vientre pero aun así darte una oportunidad a costa de su vida, sin importarle su esposo a quien yo mate para vengar lo que me quito.

Albinus comenzó a llorar –Porque no le pediste que se quedara contigo, o porque no nos buscaste nos odiabas tanto dijo con mucha amargura.

Spartacus se entristeció al ver a su hijo llorar de esa manera –Porque no quería involucrarte en la guerra, porque sabía que mis hombres en ese entonces no te aceptarían, sabia que si sobrevivías lejos de toda esa mierda sería gracias a tu mamá, fue el error más grande de mi vida, para ese momento Spartacus también tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando termino la guerra fue cuando supe que tú estabas creciendo sano y feliz, y me dije que no moriría hasta tenerte en mis brazos, lo logre eres lo que calma mi corazón Albinus, tu madre también.

-Entonces porque… entendiendo la pregunta Spartacus abrazo a su hijo.

-Esa noche me perseguirá siempre, se lo que hice, hubo un tiempo en que solo buscábamos lastimarnos, pero hemos cambiado por ti, porque te amamos, ella te ama más a nada en este mundo, y yo la amo y me arrepiento cada día de esta vida lo que hice, lo que te hice, pero si algo e aprendido es en las segundas oportunidades, así que nos darás una segunda oportunidad?

-Si… pero no le digas a nadie que llore tampoco a Adelphos o se burlaran de mí…

-No lo hare, ahora alguien espera por ti en casa.

-Vamos.

-Bien, además en dos días es su cumpleaños y ella cree que lo hemos olvidado así que podemos pensar algo para sorprenderla que dices.

-Que tendremos fiesta.

….

Ilithyia no dejaba de dar vueltas fuera de su tienda cuando los ve llegar corre hacia ellos pero para en seco, Albinus la abraza con fuerza –Perdóname, yo entiendo ahora muchas cosas tratare de ser mejor hijo, te amo mamá…

Ilithyia lo abrazo llenándolo de besos.

-Mamá! Besos no, me verán los otros hombres y se burlaran de mi.

Ilithyia se rio entre el llanto –Besos no…

-Entiendo que soy Romano por tu parte pero yo quiero ser Tracio…

-No solo tengo a un bárbaro salvaje como esposo sino a un hijo también…

Spartacus la tomo en brazos –Te dije que lo traería de vuelta…

…

Ilithyia estaba molesta nuevamente habían olvidado su cumpleaños cuatro años viviendo al lado de Spartacus y él nunca se intereso en ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera Albinus le dio un abrazo aunque le bastaba con tener el afecto del joven nuevamente resignándose a pasar un día como cualquier otro llego Adara.

-No me digas estas molesta porque olvidaron tu cumpleaños.

-Bueno alguien lo recuerda…

-Entonces que haces aquí encerrada vamos pasear, a bañarnos en el rio, son hombres Ilithyia nunca recuerdan esas cosas.

-tus palabras tienen razón, además si que hace calor.

Ilithyia se dio cuenta que no se dirigían hacia el rio –A donde vamos… no termino de hablar cuando vio a Spartacus y varios de sus amigos reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía un venado asándose.

-Realmente crees que volvería a olvidarlo.

Ilithyia corrió brincado sobre el rodeándolo con sus largas piernas en un beso apasionado.

-Mamá compórtate! Incorporándose abrazo a su hijo besándolo, Albinus sonrojado se limpio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Ahora dices eso pero cuando te des cuenta realmente de lo dulce que son los besos de las mujeres será diferente hahahahaha se río Adelphos.

El día fue tan hermoso, música comida, mucho vino incluso Spartacus bebió disfrutando como en su juventud, saco a bailar a Ilithyia sorprendiéndose que él lo hiciera tan bien, para cuando se hizo de noche muchos estaban tan borrachos que no siquiera llegaron a sus tiendas, Spartacus se acerco a una Ilithyia ensoñada.

-Espero que tu cabeza no tenga mucho vino…

-Solo lo suficiente para calentar el cuerpo.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, ven Albinus regresara a casa.

Spartacus la dirigió hasta el riachuelo, las estrellas, la luna se reflejaban en el, todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua.

Spartacus se sentó acomodando a Iltihyia entre sus piernas –Te gusto? Le pregunto en el oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que e tenido en mi vida.

-Bueno tengo algo para ti dijo entregándole un objeto envuelto en una tela, cuando Ilithyia lo descubre observa un hermoso brazalete de oro con una amatista adornándola.

-Spartacus es hermoso.

-Sabia que era tu tipo, bueno Albinus lo eligió, pero yo supe que era tu tipo.

-Tu eres mi tipo dijo poniéndose el brazalete.

-Esta noche será…

-Mmmm.

-Esta noche pondré un niño dentro de ti le dijo acariciando el interior de sus muslos, Ilihyia jadeo al contacto.

-Que te hace estar tan seguro dijo moviéndose para quedar hincada frente a él.

-Simplemente lo sé…

Ilithyia lo beso desatando la incomoda tela que le impedía tocar su miembro, cuando por fin logro desnudarlo Ilithyia comenzó a estimularlo con su boca, Spartcus gimió al sentir la húmeda lengua por toda su longitud lentamente, torturándolo, cuando lo sintió suficientemente duro se ayudo con su mano al ritmo de su boca Spartacus gruñía del placer pero tuvo que detenerla sino explotaría en su boca en cualquier momento, aunque eso no le desagradaba prefería el placer de su interior, desatando el vestido la recostó en el pasto con cuidado.

-Eres muy hermosa dijo acariciándole un pecho pellizcando suavemente un pezón, Ilithyia movió sus piernas ansiosa, podía sentir como la humedad se hacia camino entre ellas, la beso dulcemente, besos sus pechos, tomando sus pezones entre sus dientes deleitándose de los gemidos obtenidos, Ilithyia tomo una de sus manos dirigiéndola directamente a su sexo, Spartacus jadeo al encontrarla tan mojada sin perder más tiempo la penetro, sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta armonía –Mírame… ella lo hizo, vio como una gota de sudor resbalo por su nariz para caer en su mejilla, Spartacus estaba cerca –Termina conmigo dijo quedando hincado entre sus piernas acariciando su clítoris haciendo el placer intenso, Ilithyia se aferro al pasto grito su nombre esa noche sintiendo como la cálida semillas de Spartacus la inundaba salió de su interior llenándola de pequeños besos –Si esto no pone un bebé en ti no se que más lo hará dijo cansado…


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

Capitulo 7

Reunión

Ansioso junto con su hijo estaba el guerrero sentado esperando resultados positivos, cuando vio salir a las mujeres entro rápidamente –Y bien?

Ilithyia sonrió haciendo que el hombre tomara su rostro besándola profundamente –Entonces seremos padres…

-Juno estuvo esa noche.

-Créeme yo solo e estado en ti para lograr esto.

-Eres un blasfemo…

-O me dirás lo contrario.

Ilithyia lo miro desafiante pero hablando su mirada –Solo tú has creado vida dentro de mí…

-Podrían callarse!

Albinus estaba sonrojado pero se acerco para darle un abrazo a su mamá Ilithyia aprovecho a besarlo ganándose un reproche del joven.

-Lo cierto que por fin nos recompensan por todas las cosas que hemos pasado no permitiré que nada nos quite lo que hemos logrado.

Ilithyia no podía estar más de acuerdo, tampoco ella lo permitiría, por fin sentía paz en su interior además de ese pequeño ser que nuevamente crecía llenándola de felicidad.

Pasaron los tres meses su embarazo fue tan distinto a los anteriores augurando un parto seguro decían las mujeres, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca disfrutaba de sus actividades diarias, quien se mostraba inseguro y bastante protector al grado de fastidiarla era Spartacus, cuando estaba en casa le impedía realizar labores, trataba de llegar más temprano de sus actividades para continuar para estar con ella en todo momento, si al principio era algo lindo realmente terminaba por cansarla tratando de terminar la cena antes de que Spartacus llegara obligándola a sentarse, escuchando como entraban a su tienda soltó una maldición.

-Soy yo mamá…

-Disculpame pero tu padre esta como loco últimamente.

-Lo sé, es que esta muy emocionado con mi nuevo hermano o hermana, en fin traje noticias.

Ilithyia lo miro interesada, cuando vio que saco un pergamino de la bolsa sostenida en su subligaria -El mensaje es para papá.

La mujer lo tomo haciendo una mueca pensativa viendo a su hijo en complicidad –Quieres saber que dice?

-Pero no se enojara si lo hacemos.

-Puede ser, pero por otro lado yo no puedo soportar hasta que llegue, que dices?

-Hagámoslo dijo el jovencito entusiasmado.

Ilithyia desenrollo rápidamente el contenido sonriendo fascinada –Mamá léelo para todos aquí y hacerle caso se lo extendió a su hijo, Albinus lo leyó rápidamente entusiasmado –Que me cojan los Dioses!

-Ahora hablas como él…

Albinus sonrió –Crees que quiera?

-Tratemos de convencerlo, creo que todos necesitamos un respiro fuera de Tracia no crees?, Albinus toco el vientre de su mamá sorprendiéndola por la cara de dulzura que mostro al hacerlo terminando con posar su oído en su vientre –Tú que dices pequeño nos ayudaras? Ilithyia sintió movimiento haciendo que Albinus se emocionara.

-Sin duda alguna no puedo pedir más en este vida se escucho una voz.

-Papá!

Spartacus acaricio el cabello de Albinus con fuerza –Melena de león!

-Todos envidian mi cabello dorado, tenemos buenas noticias.

-A si? Ilithyia se levanto jugando con el pergamino extendiéndoselo –Para ti…

-Es por eso que ustedes lo leyeron primero? Ambos rieron en complicidad esperando la reacción de Spartacus la cual no los decepciono.

-Que dices?

-No niego que añoro verlos, pero viajar en tu estado.

-Papá!

-Spartacus no me pasara nada, te preocupas demasiado, será como los viejos tiempo nosotros tres bueno cuatro, solo son un par de semanas de camino si Agron se tomo las molestias de encontrarnos regresémosle la cordialidad.

Spartacus la miro divertido y extrañado –No recuerdo que Agron fuera una persona de tu agrado.

Ilithyia lo miro con inocencia –Tampoco recuerdo que tu dejaras pasar oportunidades.

-Bien, pero en cualquier indicio que tu embarazo este en peligro volveremos dijo exasperado.

Ilithyia lo miro victoriosa –Entonces empaquemos! Albinus gruño de felicidad haciendo reír a Spartacus cada día tomaba más actitudes suyas lo que cual le preocupaba sabiendo muy bien como él fue en su propia juventud…

…

Ilithyia generalmente montaba en el caballo mientras que los hombres de su vida guiaban el camino así como su vida, observándolos noto como es que Albinus caminaba de la misma forma que Spartacus se había convertido en su héroe imposible que no pasara si se trataba del mismo hombre que hizo llover, sin duda alguna cada día se parecía más a él, con su cabello largo, sus ojos intensos, la forma de hablar, lo atractivo que era, ya había muchas jovencitas tras él, se alegraba que Albinus estuviera más interesado en espadas que niñas bueno tenia ocho años pensando en eso sintió mucho movimiento en su vientre soltando un pequeño soplido, Spartacus volteo rápidamente –Estas bien?

-Spartacus solo esta moviéndose.

-Descansaremos aquí, solo estamos a cuatro días de donde se supone que están.

-Estoy bien…

-Descansaremos y no se hablara más.

-Ahora me ordenas?

-Deseo tu seguridad dijo menos serio, ellos no se moverán están en sus misiones así que estarán largo tiempo, en cambio tú has estado viajando mucho y aunque lo niegues estas cansada te conozco pero eres terca como una mula.

Ilithyia se puso roja del coraje haciendo al hombre reír mientras la tomaba de la cintura para bajarla recibiendo un golpe en el pecho.

Sentándose sobre una piel que Albinus le proporciono los miro trabajar cuando terminaron tenían una lona sobre sus cabezas, pieles para dormir y un buen fuego.

-Eh papá que tal si entrenamos un poco!

-Muy bien dijo sacando las espadas de madera.

-Ahora apestaran dijo Ilithyia recostándose odiaba cuando Spartacus tenia razón realmente estaba cansada.

Albinus era muy bueno pero como todo joven se apresuraba en sus movimientos sintiendo un golpe en la espalda gruño –Papá me engañaste.

-Claro que no, pero no estas observando atacas sin pensar, un guerrero no solo es fuerza, necesitas habilidad e inteligencia tienes que anticiparte a tu enemigo cuando logres eso no habrá quien te detenga, descansamos ahora?

-Si…

Spartacus le sacudió el cabello y se acerco a mirar a Ilithyia profundamente dormida, saco algo de comida para él y su hijo –Sabia que estaba cansada.

-Mi madre es muy orgullosa.

-Como alguien que lleva mis ojos.

-Quien yo?!

-No veo a nadie más por aquí…

-Bah!

Respirando profundamente continúo comiendo riéndose entre dientes por la obstinación de su hijo.

-Sabes realmente estoy emocionado, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis hermanos.

-Ellos fueron gladiadores como tú?

-Solo Agron, a Nasir lo reclutamos después.

-Crees que se sorprendan al verme?

-Te aseguro que lo harán dijo sonriente.

-Extrañas esa vida.

-Extraño a mis hermanos caídos, hubo muertes injustas, pero esa vida ya no es para mí.

-Papá…

-Dime?

-Me alegro que no hayas muerto.

-Yo me alegro más.

…

Spartacus acaricio el rostro de Ilithyia para despertarla, abriendo los ojos adormecida vio como el hombre frente a ella le ofrecía un cuenco con comida, la mujer joven se incorporo sobresaltada –Cuanto dormí…

-Tranquila solo que no has comido nada.

Salivando comenzó a comer –Gratitud.

-Luces mejor, ahora dime por fin comenzaras a hacerme caso.

Mirándolo con molestia asintió terminándose el plato de comida.

-Solo deseo tu bienestar.

-Lo se.

…

Cuando llegaron a su destino vieron un pequeño pero basto campamento Spartacus visualizo a su amado hermano de guerra dando ordenes, seguía siendo un hombre joven pero el paso del tiempo y las batallas habían curtido sus rasgos.

-Nunca descansaras, como te decía Crixus una mierda del este del Rin.

Agron volteo sobresaltado al ver a su querido amigo abrazándolo de manera efusiva –Nasir!

Spartacus vio que Nasir seguía teniendo esa cara de adolescente bondadoso –Es bueno verlos.

-Bueno!, estas imbécil Tracio es lo mejor Agron paso la mirada al jovencito que guiaba un caballo.

-Mierda es tu hijo?!

-Así es dijo sin ocultar la mirada de orgullo.

Spartacus desmonto a Ilithyia ante la mirada de sorpresa de Agron –Por lo que veo no pierdes tu tiempo dijo apuntando al vientre.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de sus modales…

-Hahahahaha es bueno verte…

Ilithyia bufo divertida.

-Hola pequeño, te acuerdas de nosotros?

-Pequeño soy un guerrero!

-Una disculpa, supongo que la leche con miel ya no será requerida…

Albinus abrió los ojos pero simplemente quedo callado sonrojándose.

-DOMINA!

Ilithyia volteo ante el titulo nombrado viendo a Damia correr hacia su dirección, ella se emociona al ver a la joven tomándola en brazos y plantando un beso húmedo en sus labios haciendo que se sonrojara como tomate.

-Domina! Dice nuevamente poniéndose rígida ante el acto íntimo de la otra mujer.

-Es muy bueno verte, Althea?

-Oh ella esta aquí también pero en este momento esta con las otras mujeres juntando materiales para hacer flechas.

-Entonces decidieron quedarse con ese salvaje…

Damia sonrió ante las palabras de quien fuera su dueña –No es tan malo, hemos visto muchos lugares, además Agron y sus hombres se encargan de erradicar la injusticia con la que mucha gente es tratada…

-Dime donde esta, como se llamaba…?

-Aulus, él es mi esposo ahora.

Ilithyia la abrazo nuevamente –Me alegro verte feliz.

-Domina usted luce radiante!

-Creo que deberías dejar de llamarme así.

-Soy libre de poder llamarla como me plazca, no me molesta hacerlo.

-Parece que los años no hacen efecto en ti hermano.

-La guerra me estaba consumiendo Agron, por fin estoy en paz.

-Me alegro por eso aunque…

Spartacus sonrió mirándolo a los ojos –Se que me dirás, pero créeme a pesar que no ha sido nada fácil fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar la amo dijo encogiéndose de hombros…

-Puto terco, pero si eres feliz con eso me basta aunque estoy seguro que alguien esta ansioso de verte y quizás a ella no le guste.

-Laeta esta aquí?

-Si… esta con las otras mujeres supongo que no tardan.

La tarde paso ante una enorme fogata contando anécdotas Albinus practicaba con Nasir como usarla lanza, estaba fascinado con las aventuras de las que hablaban, Ilithyia estaba entretenida con Damia que no se percata de la llegada de las otras mujeres, Spartacus mira a Laeta y esta ultima corre para abrazarlo el se toma su tiempo en tenerla en brazos, Ilithyia mira la escena con un ceño en sus ojos pero Damia rápidamente trata de alejarla de esa imagen al ver a su amiga.

-Althea!

-Domina, joven amo!

Albinus al ver a la mujer que lo cuido desde niño corre a sus brazos –Althea te extrañe mucho!

-Como ha crecido y que guapo!

-Domina Juno la bendice con otro bebé.

Por ultimo Laeta se acerca abrazando a Ilithyia esta le responde más por cortesía que por otra cosa pero aun así a otra mujer puede percibir la rigidez de su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvieron en una tienda que arreglaron para ellos Spartacus cuchareo con Ilithyia –Seguirás molesta y celosa toda la noche?

-Celosa yo?

Spartacus acaricio su vientre acercándose más a ella –Te conozco dijo mordiendo con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja…

-Presumes demasiado…

-Ilithyia mírame…

De mala gana volteo solo para verlo sonreír.

-Ella es una persona que quiero mucho si, ahora esta con un buen hombre lo cual me alegra, no tienes porque sentir celos de nadie te amo…

Acurrucándose en su pecho suspiro profundamente Spartacus le beso tomando una posición en la cual no se recargara en el vientre.

El poco tiempo que compartieron con sus antiguos amigos fue gratificante y lleno de noticias, Ilithyia se entero que Caesar se estaba haciendo muy popular entre los Romanos, aunque realmente eso ya no le importaba mucho si alguien decidía volver algún día sería su hijo, Albinus por su parte aprendió a utilizar el arco facilitándosele más que la lanza, Agron le regalo un buen arco de despedida, así fue como regresaron, estar en casa era gratificante Ilithyia ya había establecido una rutina aunque a esas alturas no pudiera hacer mucho con sus últimos días de embarazo, terminando de despellejar unos conejos sintió un dolor muy conocido por ella –ALBINUS!

-Mamá?!

-El bebé nacerá en este momento…


	8. Chapter 8 Final

Capitulo 8

Final

Spartacus estaba muy ansioso su hijo o hija estaba en camino, Albinus llego con la noticia cuando el se encontraba trabajando, dejando atrás a su hijo corrió para encontrarse con Ilithyia cuando llego a la tienda escucho un grito en su interior haciendo que entrara precipitadamente.

-Spartacus! Dijo una Ilithyia jadeante, tenia el cuerpo cubierto en sudor, el pelo enmarañado y respiraba entrecortadamente, Spartacus se acerco tomando su mano.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Ilithyia sintió otra contracción que la hizo gritar apretando la mano de Spartacus sintió como su nuevo pequeño se hacia camino… -La cabeza ha salido! Ilithyia gimió tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, Spartacus le limpiaba el sudo de la frente tomando fuerza pujo una ultima vez escuchando el llanto de un bebé.

La anciana lo limpio rápidamente envolviéndolo en mantas cuando estuvo listo selo extendió a Spartacus.

-Felicidades es una niña.

-Una niña! Dijo Ilithyia con dificultad y cansancio.

Spartacus le beso su pequeña frente acunándola con un infinito amor en su pecho, se acerco a su mujer para mostrársela Ilithyia estaba cansada pero como pudo se incorporo para sostenerla en brazos.

-Bienvenida Sura…

Al escuchar el nombre de quien fue el amor de su vida en ella fue como cerrar ese ciclo tan doloroso en él, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas le beso.

-Papá me dejaste!

-Discúlpame hijo, tenia que estar con tu mamá pero mira, somos cuatro en la familia.

Albinus se acerco a ver a la pequeña.

-Sura el es tu hermano Albinus, el joven le toco la pequeña manita haciendo reaccionar a la bebé.

-Yo soy tu hermano mayor y te protegeré siempre.

Ilithyia sonrió la anciana tomo a la niña unos momentos pidiendo a los hombres salir dela tienda un momento para limpiar a Ilithyia, cuando volvieron a entrar se encontraba alimentando a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-Satisfecho?

-Feliz…

-También tiene tus ojos.

-Pero tiene tus rasgos.

-Sera una gran belleza entonces.

-Eso sin duda, tendré que cuidarla de galos y romanos maricones.

Ilithyia comenzó a reír sintiendo dolor en sus extremidades –Eres un idiota sabes, también tendrás que cuidarla de Tracios necios y salvajes…

-Esos son los peores aunque debo decir que de Tracia somos los hombres no es así Albinus.

-Así es!

-Los Dioses libren a mi hija de hombres como ustedes dijo divertida.

….

Pasaron los primeros seis meses Ilithyia técnicamente tuvo que aprender como tratar con una recién nacida puesto que de Albinus la mayor parte del tiempo lo cuido Althea aunque fue complicado el vinculo con la bebé se hizo muy fuerte no es que la quisiera más pero estar en todo momento con ella ahora que Albinus era un pequeño joven su hija se había vuelto su mundo, Spartacus tenia razón se parecía a ella ya era justo pensó, al principio le parecía extraño nombrarla como ella, pero cada día que pasaba era menos complicado, era un nombre fuerte, de alguien a quien Spartacus amo mucho y lo llevaba una hija suya a quien quizás el amara más, que diferente era su vida en esos momentos, si algún oráculo hubiera augurado como cambiaria su vida tan drásticamente la tacharía de mentirosa mandándola arrancar la lengua, pero lo cierto era que se sentía más feliz y satisfecha que cuando era la Domina de su villa.

Cargando a su hija para alimentarla se dio cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenia en brazos, ella tenia que ser una guía y pensó en su propia juventud esa adolescente rebelde queriendo devorarse el mundo que la rodeaba, que se caso con el primer hombre que la envolvió con palabras dulces, hambrienta de poder y deseo, Ilithyia entendió que no quería ese tipo de vida para su hija…

-La más hermosa imagen no pueden ver mis ojos.

-Spartacus.

-Has llorado…

-Solo pensaba en que tipo de guía tendré que darle a Sura, será una tarea complicada.

-Sabes que no estas sola.

-Lo sé…

-Que te preocupa?

-Que clase de valores le puedo dar, no conocí a mi madre y la única figura que tenia me dijo que yo naci para tener a todos bajo mis pies, que gran mentira fue esa, no quiero que ella lleve una vida como yo la elegí…

-No lo hará.

-Porque estas tan seguro.

-Porque si me lo estas diciendo es que no lo permitirás ni yo tampoco, no permitiré que Albinus tome las decisiones que yo hice en su momento, tenemos un gran trabajo por delante pero saldremos bien, eres una gran madre en cuatro años que no estuve hiciste un niño hermoso.

-Althea hizo un niño hermoso.

-No… tú lo hiciste, sabes porque los pleitos?

Ilithyia negó con la cabeza.

-El defiende tu honor hasta sangrar como yo lo e echo y lo seguiremos haciendo, sabe que su mamá es más de lo que se dice, de lo que él y tu misma conocen, eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, que fuiste más allá de tus creencias, eso es lo que le enseñaras a nuestra hija, estoy seguro que harás toda una gran mujer de ella, como lo eres tú…

Ilithyia tenía las mejillas mojadas con lágrimas, no tenia nada que temer no estaba sola, era amada pero sobre todo era otra persona.

…

Albinus crecía mucho pasando los años era tan alto como chicos de 16 años y el teniendo tan solo trece, siendo muy orgulloso y egocéntrico se metía en muchos problemas con los otros jóvenes, diciendo que él tenia sangre de leyenda en su interior, Spartacus lo retaba mucho diciéndole que la sencillez era el mejor camino que el falso orgullo, pero lo cierto era que tenia muchas actitudes como no hacerlo Spartacus lo había enseñado desde pequeño, un joven muy inteligente para la técnica militar pero sobre todo muy popular entre las jovencitas poniéndolo nervioso -es más fácil la lucha que las mujeres le había dicho a su padre, aunque había una linda joven un año mayor que él a quien le gustaba mirar porque cuando se acercaba se comportaba como un completo idiota haciendo que los demás se burlaran de él…

Esa tarde llego del entrenamiento diario pensativo.

-Hermano! grito la pequeña Sura

-Bicho!

-No soy un bicho dijo molesta.

Albinus la cargo sonriente.

-Apestas dijo arrugando su naricita.

-Con ese olor no conseguirás ninguna jovencita dijo su madre.

-Las mujeres son un problema.

-Supongo dijo divertida.

-Que?!

-Eli es muy linda…

-Mamá!

-Te has sonrojado.

-Mentira dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mi hijo es un excelente guerrero pero le teme a una jovencita.

-No le temo a nada!

-Albinus tiene novia, Albinus tiene novia brincaba Sura.

Ilithyia carcajeo tomando a su hijo en brazos –Es una hermosa jovencita así que agárrate las bolas y háblale.

-Mamá!

-Esta bien no dije nada, verdad Sura.

-No!

Spartacus llego esa noche viendo a un Albinus muy sonrojado y molesto, tomo a su pequeña en brazos para acercarse y besar a Ilithyia –Listo para mañana?

-Si dijo el joven.

-Nervioso?

-Soy el mejor padre les mostrare que puedo pelear, cuando tenga mayor edad me uniré a los guerrero seré una leyenda como tú.

-Que te he dicho.

-Que la sencillez es más importante dijo fastidiado.

-Serás un gran guerrero no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.

-Padre…

-Y tu princesa a dormir…

-Quiero una historia papá.

-Muy bien…

Spartacus gruño al sentir la explosión de su orgasmo dentro de Ilithyia ella respiraba jadeante, su cara estaba sudorosa así como su cuerpo entero, sonriéndole –No hemos perdido el toque.

-Ni lo haremos.

-Y eso que e perdido mi juventud…

-Hahahahaha Ilithyia tienes 33 años apenas estas viviendo, eso déjamelo a mi dijo retirándose de su interior con una mueca de cansancio la tomo en brazos recostándola en su pecho, sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos pero se sentían completamente satisfechos.

-Estoy preocupada por mañana, siempre supe que Albinus sería todo un guerrero pero cada vez esta más cerca su propósito.

-No podemos protegerlo siempre, es un buen muchacho el tomara un buen camino, además esta por cumplir trece años ya dejo de ser nuestro niño, es nuestro pequeño hombrecito.

-Sabes que le gusta una jovencita dijo levantando su cabeza.

-Ah si? Quien

-La hija de Sabinus…

-Como lo sabes pregunto sonriendo.

-Una madre siempre sabe, además las mujeres me han dicho que lo han visto rondándola cuando lava en el rio.

-No se atreve a hablar con ella.

Spartacus bufo –No, tendré que enseñarle como conquistar.

-Tú como conquistar pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Que?! Mis encantos funcionaron contigo, una vez que me probaste no pudiste pensar en nadie más que iba saber un galo de complacer a una mujer.

Illithyia sonrió –Nunca dejaras eso cierto, pero sabes una cosa.

-Que?

-Siempre te desee a ti.

-Y yo siempre lo supe.

Ilithyia lo beso estimulándolo nuevamente su descanso ya había terminado Spartacus la tomo de la cintura acomodándola sobre él jadeando al sentirse nuevamente dentro de sus paredes suaves y húmedas.

Albinus demostró ser un excelente candidato venciendo a jóvenes de mayor edad, sería entrenado por lo veteranos de la aldea para que al cumplir la mayoría de edad para unirse en la batallas lo haría, se sintió muy avergonzado cuando la jovencita Eli lo felicito, sonrojándose quedando paralizado.

Spartacus sacudió la cabeza en fingida desaprobación, pero se sentía muy orgulloso de su amado hijo, acercándose lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Eres todo un guerrero.

-Si los eres dijo Sura abrazándolo también.

-Mi bicho hermoso dijo besando a la pequeña.

-No soy un bicho, mamá.

-Albinus deja de molestarla, además creo que deberías darle besos a alguien más dijo mirando a la jovencita.

-Mamá! Albinus grito sonrojado.

-Que te parece si mañana vamos de cacería tu y yo para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

-Me encantaría.

….

Albinus disfrutaba de su cena de cumpleaños mirando la joya entre sus manos, no quería esa vida, no le interesaba reclamar nada, sus valores estaban claros, era feliz sus padres era felices, tenia la mejor mamá del mundo, bella, atenta la más valiente sin decir nada la sorprendió de acercarse y besarla en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo madre, te amo.

Ilithyia se toco la mejilla sonriéndole con amor, salió de la tienda satisfecho y vio a Eli fuera.

-Hola… dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

-Feliz cumpleaños dijo la jovencita acercándose y posando sus labios sobre los de él, Albinus se paralizo pero la sensación fue sensacional, sintió como miles de mariposas se revolvían en su estomago.

Quiso decir algo pero no salieron las palabras la chica le sonrió –Mañana podemos dar una vuelta si no estas muy ocupado que dices.

-Ah… si.

-Bien me voy que mi padre no sabe que salí dijo sonriendo.

Definitivamente no podía pedir más miro las estrellas y le dio gracias a quien fuera que lo cuidara.

FIN

Gracias lectores este fue un fic personal creo que se nota XP…


End file.
